


Woo, Doggy

by mageswagger



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blowjobs, M/M, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageswagger/pseuds/mageswagger
Summary: Jesse has a tendency to use nonsense words in place of real ones (as Gabriel might phrase it). Sometimes, these words slip out at inappropriate moments.
(special thanks to the mcreyes discord chat for encouraging the sin, y'all are all bae)





	

**Author's Note:**

> -sweats more than a sinner in church-
> 
> special thanks to spookyvandals, winterwhite, and chairisse for joining me with my inane headcanons about mccree's tendency to use southern sayings y'all are all great

Reyes wondered if recruiting McCree might have been a mistake.

The man gave a wild whoop as the car took a sharp left turn, nearly spinning out in the process only to be saved last minute thanks to Gabriel’s quick thinking. McCree gave a happy whoop, leaning out the window and firing at their trails tires, and as the dust kicked up around them he crooned a loud and vibrant, “ _ Wooo, doggy _ !”

This was not the first time that McCree had said something inane. It was basically Jesse’s hobby, to throw out the most confounding and ridiculous colloquialisms that he could. Reyes had been listening to his nonsense for years, and to his great horror, they were actually starting to make sense.

Jesse gave a huff as he pulled back into the passenger’s seat, now that their tail was effectively cut off, and shot Reyes a wide and over-eager grin. “Now that’s what I call a hog killin’ time,” he said.

“A - what?” a confused recruit asked from the back, brows furrowing in the rear view mirror.

“Don’t ask, kid,” Reyes barked, like an order more than advice. “It’s just easier if you ignore him.”

* * *

 

It was too much to hope that Jesse would be quiet when it came to other, more intimate moments. The kid was knelt between his thighs, wide-eyed and over-eager as he tugged at the zipper of his pants and fumbled with the snap of his jeans. Reyes watched him with dark eyes, watched as his dick sprang free from the confines of his pants. He knew he had a nice cock, he wasn’t blind or modest. It was thick and uncut, already straining for attention that the cowboy was no doubt willing to provide.

Jesse’s lips parted, spit-slickened and glistening, and his eyes widened. He whistled, and murmured a soft and awed: “ _ Wooo, doggy _ .”

There was a beat of silence. Reyes shook his head, disgusted, and shoved at Jesse’s shoulder. “Get the fuck off. We’re not doing this.”

“What?!” Jesse yelped, wide eyed and wounded, looking up at Reyes as if he’d shot him in the gut. “No - please, sir, I wont speak again, I promise. Just, lemme - lemme taste it. I’ll be good.”

The way he begged shouldn’t have made his dick thicken like it did, but here he was. Today was full of surprises, apparently. “One word, and this is over, McCree,” Reyes cautioned, raising a warning finger. 

“Swear it,” Jesse breathed, moving in close when Gabriel lowered his hand and motioned for him to continue.

In terms of technique, the way Jesse wrapped his mouth around the head of his cock was no doubt lacking; but in terms of enthusiasm, Reyes couldn’t remember the last time he’d seen someone so damn eager to get a cock in their mouth. There was no concern for neatness, no hesitation - just Jesse groaning and whining as his mouth was stretched to make room for Reyes’s thick length. His fingers gripped onto his commander’s thighs like a lifeline and he bobbed his head, small little grunts vibrating through him with each suck, and even though Jesse had promised to be quiet Reyes savored every sound he made.

“You always so noisy, cowboy?” Gabriel grunted. Jesse could only hum, gaze lifting to catch his as spit slicked his dick and stained his lips. Gabriel reached out to fist his hand in his hair and push him down, forcing his cock deeper, and Jesse fucking whined like he was the one getting his dick wet. He choked as he was held in place, throat spasming and trying to adjust to the sudden invasion, and Reyes grinned and just held him there before finally pulling him back with the same iron-clad grip.

Jesse gasped, taking in great drags of breath as spit wet his chin and tried valiantly to keep his mouth connected to his commander’s cock. His cheeks were flushed and he watched Gabriel with a sort of reverence that looked like it was better left in church, not the bedroom.

“You like when I fuck your throat, Jesse?” Reyes growled. Jesse whined and nodded, tried to shift closer despite the hold on him. Reyes chuckled. “You little cockslut.”

He released his grip and Jesse was on him in an instant, all raw enthusiasm and eagerness as he took his cock into his mouth and sucked like a man deprived. Reyes closed his eyes and groaned under his breath, each brush of tongue making his dick ache, and he thrust his hips up to get deeper - to force Jesse’s throat open for him.

Jesse choked and whined, dug his fingernails into Gabriel’s thigh, and the commander parted his lips to moan.

“ _ Wooo, doggy _ .”

The blowjob paused. Gabriel’s heart stopped. He felt McCree begin to pull back and he acted on instinct, reaching out to fist his hands in those brown strands and pull him forcibly back onto his cock. Jesse choked, throat spasming around him as he stared wide-eyed at Gabriel as he pulled his hips back and then thrust into his throat.

“Not a word, McCree,” Gabriel gasped, voice a low growl. His hips didn’t stop, kept slamming into his throat, keeping the recruit from responding or even thinking of taunting him.

True to his word, Jesse said nothing. But to be fair, his throat was a bit too preoccupied to put up much of a challenge.


End file.
